


Family is a gift that lasts forever

by MissDeeds



Series: Family Tales [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Slice of Life, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Family Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828270
Kudos: 4





	Family is a gift that lasts forever

Upon waking up that morning, Chris came to the realisation that he did not feel good, his nose felt stuffy, limbs sluggish and very very tired. Causing him to believe that he’d caught it from Sarah, who’d had a cold recently and up to that point no one else had got it. 

He didn’t even try to hide it when he came downstairs, Chris had learnt long ago that it was pointless to hide any maladies from Phil – pre marriage and post. In fact he hadn’t even dropped down onto the couch before he was swooped up by his husband and plopped back into bed. 

“Tank you…” As physically horrible as he felt in that moment it was nice to be looked after. 

“Of course you of all people would catch something like this so easily, you idiot…”

“Mus you kick me wen I’m down?”

“I did it out of love, you’ll be fine.”

Chris put on his best smile despite how shitty he felt and watched Phil go back downstairs to continue dealing with the kids’ breakfast. As he sat there feeling terrible his mind began to think that even in the time where they had medicines and cures for so many ailments, the common cold still persisted in its awfulness and how easy it is to get infected with it.

***

As the morning dragged on for him the world around him seemed to go very quickly, he could hear Phil working in his office nearby, Sarah was playing everywhere and anywhere, Sean was either sleeping or playing a little. 

In all honesty Chris was glad for the quiet household when it was quiet, a few times throughout the morning alone he got multiple visits from Sarah. They would’ve been pleasant moments if he’d had the energy, unfortunately he could last all of five minutes before asking her to leave him be for a while.

All he could do bound to bed was read, sleep…and that was it. Funny thing was that it reminded him of all the hours he’d spent in sickbay, boring and mind numbing. Physical movement was a thorn in his side any time he tried to get up, so that ship had sailed. 

***

Blinking awake felt weird, Chris didn’t recall falling asleep earlier but he guessed he must have seeing as how it appeared to be late afternoon when he looked outside the window. 

It was a nice enough scene, but he reckoned that what would tie it all together would be a blanket around him, a mug of something warm in his hands and a family pet or two at his feet. 

“Hey sleepy head, glad to see you’re awake.” Chris hadn’t even noticed that Phil was sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

“How long did I sleep?”

“About six or seven hours.”

“Wowza…”

“It was hilarious watching you sleep, you were just…out. It was good though, you needed the rest. I’m just glad that you look better.”

Come to think of it, Chris did feel a little better. Sure his throat still burned a bit and his nose was still blocked but generally his head and body weren’t so achy.

“Guess I do…”

They ended up talking a bit, just the two of them which was a treasure since deeper conversations, well something alone those lines anyway. Though at the moment at Chris was mostly just listening but he never hated listening to his husband, especially when he got free sympathy cuddles out of it. 

***

Soup, best thing for when someone had a cold. Good thing he had such a caring partner, though Chris knew that when he was better he’d be forced to make up his time in bed with housework – among other things.

But for now, it was nice enough to be surrounded by soft pillows and blankets with a book too. Now he felt well enough to hug Sarah, a loose hug but it left her happy nonetheless. At least she’d had it first, no risk of catching it again. 

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna know what I did today?”

“Always.”

“Well, I went to school and we learnt about planets, then when I came home I did art and craft and then everything.”

“Sounds like you had an exciting day-”

“Yeah!”

Tightening his cuddle on her, Chris slid down under the blankets much more and made sure that Sarah was still there with him. 

“You want to sleep with me tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Snuggle in close then, and don’t worry Dad will join later I’m sure he’s just busy.”

Both of them were asleep within minutes and nothing short of an earthquake would be able to wake them…


End file.
